moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Bardic Circle, The
While this is not officially canon, I have created a bardic society for Azeroth. At its inception, it was created as part of the burgeoning society that started during the rise toward Thoradin's empire of Arathor. It started as a human organization and has grown to encompass every race of the Grand Alliance. As of yet, no exceptions have been made for any of the Horde races. The Bardic Circle was once a single entity that grew in power and influence over time and as the Empire grew and expanded its holdings. When the Empire fell and its people departed for other places, the Circle splintered, as well. Soon, each new nation had its own Order of bards, and over time their talents and teachings became more focused until the seven orders were formally acknowledged and given a voice within the Circle. Where there had been only one Master Bard, now there were seven. The Bardic Orders have risen and fallen over time, though of late, their numbers are dwindling as their influence wanes. Still, the knowledge and power they possess holds some sway--for those who acknowledge such. And those that don't, do so at their own peril. This is just a brief summary of those Orders, and I am happy to chat with you about any questions or ideas you might have regarding this. And hopefully this will be a fun addition to our RP's. The Seven Bardic Orders of Azeroth The Blade Singers – masters of dance, movement, and the art of weapons—these are the foremost warriors of the Bardic Circle The Raven Guard – keepers of knowledge and lovers of lore—these are the story-tellers of the Bardic Circle The Argent Rose – lovers of all forms of beauty—from music, to poetry, to everything in between, these are often the musicians and ambassadors of the Bardic Circle The Merlins – fortune tellers, seers, navigators, and scryers, these are the eyes that guide the way of the Bardic Circle and give hope to future generations The Shapers – masters of the visual arts—they are in tune with the visual aesthetic of beauty and can often be found creating some of the world’s greatest statues, paintings, and architecture; they are the hands that shape the views of the Bardic Circle The Night’s Watch – keepers of the lost arts of the dead, they once guided spirits to a peaceful rest and prepared them for the day when they might return again to give aid to the land – lost during the fall of Alterac, they used to be the voice of the past within the Bardic Circle The Wrens – lovers of esotery, tinkering, and the day-to-day affairs of life, these people kept the art of home and hearth, and the spirit of the common people thriving even in the darkest hour – lost during the fall of Lordaeron, they used to be the voice of the present within the Bardic Circle The Orders and the Kingdoms To Which They Are Beholden Stromgarde for the Blade Singers Dalaran for the Raven Guard Gilneas for the Argent Rose Kul'Tiras for the Merlins Stormwind for the Shapers Category:Empire of Arathor Category:Bards Category:Organizations Category:Grand Alliance Category:Alliance Organizations